


Starting the roll barely clean

by the_smutty_king (the_laughing_king)



Series: affairs can be fun but are definitely no good [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Although, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Soz, btw ron and lav have pretty low stamina, even after all these years, he didnt try very hard to resist, impulsive, jealous and offended, lavender is still feeling, people who find it kinky to have affairs, poor self control, rough unrealistic sex, they orgasm really quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_laughing_king/pseuds/the_smutty_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's not quite sure he wants children yet and despite his own opinions, people don't seem to want to listen. Storming off, he meets lovely Lavender, who's still pining after their glory days from Hogwarts, and as he does best, makes things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting the roll barely clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, sorry again. Again all the warnings that came with the previous fic, my writing hasn't improved yet so haha.

It had been such a wonderful night, George was finally starting to smile again and Ginny hadn't sent even one Bat-Bogey Hex at him the whole night (score! Personal best)

_I should've figured, good things never last._

The night had been going perfect, up until Mum brought the subject of babies up in front of Hermione. These past few months, Molly had become insistent on knowing why he and Hermione haven't had any children, even though they had already been married for four years now. It really wasn't any of her bloody business why they had no children.. and besides he didn't think he was ready for them. He was barely an adult himself, how could he possibly take care of another human being?

After that, everything pretty much went downhill, Hermione started giving him silent, sullen looks from across the room, which was admittedly still manageable, but it wasn't until she dragged him into his childhood bedroom and started reaming him out then and there that he began feeling just the slightest, just a little bit, annoyed at her. _I mean, what was she thinking? In the middle of my parents' christmas party, without casting any silencing spells, great way to air our dirty laundry Hermione. I can't wait to hear what my colleagues will say tomorrow, Oh you know Weasley? The auror? Apparently, his wife wants kids and he won't give her any. Wonder why?_

Breathing out harshly, Ron jammed his cold hands into the pockets of his well-worn jacket and strode briskly to the nearest muggle pub. Walking into the soothing warmth of the pub, Ron pulled his money out of his pockets and dropped it onto the bar counter.

'Just give me anything. Need to get bloody drunk.' He muttered to the bartender, resting his head on his tired and cold arms. Sighing as he felt the pounding headache behind his eye recede, he whispered a low thanks when the drink was placed in front of him. Clasping the drink between his palms, he stared into the brown, whiskey-coloured drink. _Shouldn't have bloody stormed off, god knows what mum'll do to me later._ Shrugging, Ron picked up his drink and chugged it whole, feeling the slow, intense burn down his throat. _Fuck, just what I needed._

'Ron?'

Startled, Ron turned on his barstool to see Lavender, dolled up and pretty as ever. 'Lav? What're you doing here?' He asked her curiously, rising to his feet, arms stretched out to grab her in a warm hug. Giggling happily, she wrapped her slender arms around his waist, leaning her head into his neck, ever so slightly taking in his familiar and masculine scent.

'What're you doing here? It's Christmas isn't it? Shouldn't you be with- who again? Your wife, the ministry worker.'

'I've only got one wife, you know' he chuckled humorously, 'Hermione, you remember her right?'

'Oh! Right, well sorry, don't blame me' here, she smiles mischievously, 'I haven't seen you in years.'

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Ron musters up a warm smile. 'Well, I've been busy. I'm an auror now.'

Squealing excitedly, Lavender reaches in and kisses Ron firmly on his lips, quick to congratulate him. 'That's amazing Ron! You must have worked so hard!' Shocked into silence, Ron lifts his broad fingers to his lips, softly rubbing against the warm heat left by her lips.

'Wha- Lav, why'd you do that for?'

'Oh! I'm sorry,' she gasps quietly, I've been spending some time in France this year, must have rubbed off on me.' She leans forwards, and softly whispers, 'I hope you don't mind..'  
Face as still as stone, Ron grabs her hand, pulling her out of the warm bar and into the cold, and quiet streets.

Sternly, he says, 'Lav, I'm fucking married. You can't just do that.'

'Why not?' She pulls her hand out of his tight grip and slides her slim body against his, making sure to rub her warm, and generous breasts against his hard chest. Shivering, Ron clenches his fists tightly by his side, struggling to maintain his composure with each slide of her body, her hard nipples rubbing softly on him.

Lavender wraps her arms around him, and leans to whisper hotly into his ear, 'I've been so fucking wet ever since I saw you, I've never forgotten how good you used to fuck me.' She nibbles lightly on his earlobe before resuming her seductive whispers, 'How good you'll fuck me tonight.'

His last shred of conscience ripping, Ron grabs her plump butt with his calloused hands, digging his fingers into her softness. 'Fuuck,' he moans laboriously, roughly groping her butt, before slipping his fingers up her short-so fucking short- skirt to rub at her warm pussy.

'Fuck, you're so wet,' rubbing harshly at her pussy, he whispers, 'Want me to fuck you, you slut? Fuck, I'll fucking give it to you.'

Moaning with every stroke of his fingers, Lavender pulls his hand from under her skirt, 'Fuck me, fuck me now,' she whines, 'Hurry, I need to feel your cock in me.'

Ron slams his lips on hers, whispering with every lick of his tongue, 'Where? Have you got a place close by?'

'No, I just got back today,' she mutters disappointedly. Her hands reaching down into his trousers to wrap around his hot cock, she skillfully and slowly pumps his cock. _Fuck, please, any where will do. Just need to get fucked right now, even his-_ Eyes widening with realisation, she pumps his cock faster and seductively whispers in his ears, 'Let's fuck at your place, I want to get fucked on your bed.'

Ron distracted, and moaning lowly under his breath, immediately agrees. Holding her tightly, he apparates to his (and Hermione's) apartment living room. Squealing in pleasure, Lavender quickly strips herself from her clothes, pulling Ron behind her in the direction of his bedroom. Ron, still dazed and distracted, merely licks his lips and pulls his large, and purple cock out of his trousers.

He reaches towards Lavender, and roughly tears her bra and panties off, leaving her large and heaving breasts to bounce up and down. Firmly gripping her breasts, he leans down and slowly laves her hardened nipples with his wet tongue, flicking it every once in a while. Lavender, moaning uncontrollably, grasps his head in her hands and quickly looks around the bedroom. _I can't believe I'm gonna get pussy fucked in Hermione's bed. Fuck yes, you may have married him bitch, but I will always be his first and he will always desire me._

Impatient and desperate to get off, Ron pushes Lavender towards the bed, pulling her on to her hands and knees. 'Going to fuck you like this, you like that?' He mutters lowly, pulling her butt towards his dick. 'Going to fuck you like an animal.' Grunting, Ron fingers her pussy roughly before mounting her. He grips her waist firmly in his hands, and slams his hard dick into her wet pussy.

Wailing in pleasure, Lavender screams, 'Fuck yes! Fuck me harder Ron!' Pushing her butt against his waist, she begs 'Harder Ron, wanna feel you tomorrow, wanna feel your cum in me!'

Aroused beyond belief, Ron frantically pounds his cock in her, faintly hearing the filthy, wet smacks echo in his bedroom, his heavy cum-filed balls slamming again and again against her. _This is too fucking good, I'm gonna fucking cum. I'm gonna fucking cum in her slutty pussy._  
Crouching over her body, he smacks her bubble butt hard, watching them bounce and jiggle with each thrust and smack. Face slack in pleasure, he grunts, 'I'm gonna cum in you, you want that you slut? Want my filthy cum in you?'

'Yes! I want it! Want it so much Won-won!'

Her pleasured shrieks were starting to become unbearable, pitch rising with every deep thrust of his cock in her. His hips slammed frantically into her, driving his cock further and further into her before finally, spurting out a large gush of cum into her swollen pussy. Wailing in ecstasy, Lavender cums in tandem, squirting generously over Ron's cock, dampening the bedsheets beneath them. _So good, I haven't cum that hard in so long. Just like before, sneaking around at night, fucking non-stop in his dorm room. Knew it, no other cock like Ron's._

Groaning laboriously, Ron swipes his hand over his sweaty forehead, slowly thrusting his soft cock into Lavender's pussy. _Fucking good. Never came like that with Hermione._ Slipping his soft cock out, he rises to his feet, pulling Lavender off the bed, disregarding her soft whines, and into the bathroom.

As he pulled her into his arms, he mutters against her hair, 'Need to fuck you again.' Groping her soft butt, he pushes her down to her knees, 'Suck me off first.'

Giggling at his impatience, Lavender leans in and slowly drags her soft tongue over the head of his cock. She pulls aways momentarily, stroking his cock leisurely and smiles slyly up at Ron.

'Shouldn't I leave though? Wouldn't want Hermione to find me here, do we?'

Grunting at her avoidance, he jerks his hips in the direction of her mouth and mutters, 'She won't be back till late, I've got time to fuck you again.'

Lavender smiles and laughs playfully, 'In the bathroom? Kinky..'

'Like you've got room to talk, slut' Ron grabs her head and thrusts his cock into the warm heat of her mouth, 'I'll fuck you anywhere I want, the bathroom, the living room, my wife's fucking office.'

Humming, she pulls off to gasp out her eager agreement, 'I want you to fuck me on her desk and then I want to fucking ride you on her chair.'

Smirking at her eagerness, he chuckles, 'Well, better get sucking then. I want you to ride me on the toilet first, then we'll see about the office.'

Lavender squeaks in excitement and quickly swallows Ron's cock, eager to start bouncing on his dick. _Lucky bitch, wonder if she'd been fucking like this since they got married._

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than the other one. Longer than I thought it'd be actually.


End file.
